Everwood
by jman61
Summary: R&R this is my 2nd fic and my 1st eragon fic. youll see later in the story why its called everwood.
1. Prologue

This is my first Eragon fic so read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this except the main character and his dragon.

Prologue: The Dream

It started with a dream.

The dream, I guess.

Anyways, I was on my family's farm in a field lying down.

I had just finished plowing and it was getting dark.

_Damn, it's freezing out here_, I thought.

I remember that Aiedel was very bright.

Maybe that had to do with it.

I remember starting to drift off and reawaking quickly.

The world became dark and then blinding white, yes, I remember that all to clearly.

I was in a forest of some kind.

All light was diminished, but I do remember seeing a glowing, green ball floating about thirty feet to my right.

I looked down at my feet and was surprised to find shoes!

My family was to poor to afford shoes.

I looked at my chest.

There was a red, silky tunic.

I immediately thought I'm dreaming that I'm a prince.

I have had dreams like that.

_Come, for it is almost time, _a feminine voice emanated inside my head.

It sounded like it had all the authority of the world.

"Who are you?" I asked demandingly.

_I am what I am, but I am also an animal of myth and lore, _it said.

At this point I decided for the best to call it a she.

_Why am I here,_ I thought?

_You are here to save your family, friends, and Alagaesia,_ she answered.

_What! I'm just some guy off of the outskirts of Therinsford. Why me? _I overreacted.

_You will find an odd object if you go to the stream by your farm. Keep it and you will see the answers,_ she said with infinite grace.

The forest was fading.

I could see myself lying in the grass in my farm clothes.

"No, wait! Who are you?" I yelled.

I woke up and looked around, my heart in my throat.

_It was just a dream, Jon,_ I thought to myself; _you'll be ok._

Little did I know, that dream screwed up my life big time.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: The Stream

Disclaimer: I only own Jon, his dragon, and the plot.

Chapter 1: The Stream

_Jeez, that was a weird dream,_ I thought.

I was taking a walk the day after I had the dream.

I wondered whom it was that talked to me in that forest.

_She_ _told me to go to the stream,_ I thought; _she said I would find something that would answer my questions._

I was starting to run.

_What could the object be, a book, a genie, an inscription?_

Now I was full out sprinting.

I turned down the path that led to the stream.

My heart was beating like a drum.

I found the stream in a small clearing tucked away from the world.

I remembered playing here as a small kid at the tiny age of five.

That was ten years ago.

In fact, though I didn't know it, it was exactly ten years to the minute of when I first found it.

It was also five years to the day when I obtained my first acoustic guitar.

I remember sitting on a rock playing a song for a girl named Marianne and singing,

I looked out this morning and the sun was gone

Turned on some music to start my day

I lost myself in a familiar song

I closed my eyes and I slipped away

It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)

I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)

Till I see Marianne walk away

I see my Marianne walkin away

So many people have come and gone

Their faces fade as the years go by

Yet I still recall as I wander on

As clear as the sun in the summer sky

It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)

I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)

Till I see Marianne walk away

I see my Marianne walkin away

When I'm tired and thinking cold

I hide in my music, forget the day

And dream of a girl I used to know

I closed my eyes and she slipped away

She slipped away. she slipped away.

It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)

I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)

Till I see Marianne walk away

I see my Marianne walkin away

Coming back to the present, I was unaware of any of these similarities, I walked closer to the stream.

I looked down into it.

There was a polished stone that was jet-black in the water stuck between to larger stones.

I picked it up, my heart in my throat just like in the dream.

The stone made a high-pitched screech and I dropped it instantly.

It started rocking back and forth very slowly, gaining speed.

Then, it exploded.

Well, I guess _exploded_ isn't the best word.

Maybe _shattered_ is a better one.

Out of the stone, _egg,_ part of me said;_ it's an egg,_ crawled a black thing that was like a lizard.

_Oh my god, it's a dragon, _I thought.

_Yes I am, Jon, _it said.

_You, you're the voice from the forest,_ I skeptically remarked.

_Yes, yes I am, she said._

I think I should name her, a part of me said; the same part of me that knew the stone was an egg.

_I will name thee Eclipse, for thine is darker than the darkest solar eclipse. Go forth, Eclipse. _I thought-spoke.

_Yes, I will, but your coming with me, _Eclipse said solemnly.


	3. Chapter 2: Possessed

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Eclipse, and Jon. That is it until later, maybe cuz I will probably make up another character.

This chapter is in Eclipse's view.

Chapter Two: Eclipse's Discovery

_**The story is forwarded three years into the future and after many close calls and one person almost finding about Eclipse, She finds a suitable place to hide herself.**_

_This human is dull,_ I thought.

"Eclipse, why do you have to live here in this forest, this doesn't look anything like the forest in my dream," Jon, my Rider questioned.

_It isn't supposed to be, that forest is far to the West in the deep reaches of Du Weldenvarden,_ I thought-spoke.

"Where is that? Wait, never mind, I don't need to know," the human said.

We were in a forest right off of the outskirts of Therinsford right near the Spine.

_It's been three years and you still don't trust me, _I whined.

"Yes I do, I'm just wondering why you have to live here, is all," Jon said.

_No you don't._

"Yes I do."

_No you don't, but just to explain, this place is close enough to the Spine so if anyone comes to close to this forest I can escape into the giant range, _I explained as if to a small infant child.

"Oh…" Jon was at a loss for words.

_Were you always so dumb or was it only when you found me in that stream? _I questioned seriously.

"SHUT UP!!!" Jon screamed at me.

I was dumbstruck.

"I WISH I HAD NEVER FOUND YOU, IT'S ONLY BROUGHT TROUBLE!!! FIRST, I HAD TO STARVE UNTIL YOU WERE BIG ENOUGH TO HUNT FOR YOURSELF!!!"

I couldn't believe Jon; he was never like this before.

"NEXT, SOMEONE ALMOST FOUND OUT YOU EXISTED!!! I WOULD HAVE BEEN BANNED FROM THERINSFORD!!! I WOULD HAVE BEEN AN OUTCAST!!!"

I was flabbergasted,_ Jon…_

"SHUT UP!!! FINALLY, YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE TO SOME GOD-FORSAKEN FOREST JUST TO TELL ME HOW STUPID I AM!!!"

_ENOUGH!!! YOU ARE LYING!!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!! _I screeched at him.

I severed our connection, took to the air, and flew into the Spine.

_What is his problem, he's such an idiot. But why would he say such mean things to me, _I thought.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MONGREL!!!**" I heard Jon scream under me.

I kept flying towards the Spine.

Jon was clearly possessed, but by whom?

_Whoever he is, he's trying to keep Jon away from me and trying to make me stay away from him,_ I logically thought.

Little did I know, it was much more than that.

Sorry it was shorter than the others.


	4. Chapter 3: The Wanderer

Disclaimer: yay new character! I own new character, Jon, Eclipse, and the plot.

Another Eclipse chapter.

Chapter Three: The Wanderer

_**ECLIPSE**_

I flew through the backbone of Alagaesia, The Spine.

_I must find out who is possessing Jon, _I thought.

Another voice thought, _No you don't, because he's not being possessed. He has always been like this._

_Who are you? I've never met you before, _I thought-spoke.

_Look down you filthy dragon, _**I**_ command you now, _the new voice said in an evil tone.

I looked down and saw a man clad in a silky, blue robe with a broadsword hung at his mid-waist.

He seemed to not move his body but he was slowly rising towards me, keeping extraordinary pace with my body that was hurtling through the air.

He had a very long beard that was a wispy brown and he had graying hair.

_I am the mighty wizard, Jaron, the greatest magician of all Alagaesian history! BEHOLD!!! I am the slayer of all things good, I am the necromancer of the dead, I am Galbatorix's right-hand man! _He screamed to the heavens in a malicious voice.

_STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!_ I yelled.

I immediately severed the connection and did a backwards loop and flew in the other direction.

"**Get back here, you LIZARD!!!**" Jaron screeched in that piercing voice,"**Böetq istalri!!!"**

A giant fire tore out of his palm and flew towards me.

The fire touched the scarce trees that were able to survive in the desolate wasteland of the Spine and started a humongous forest fire that even set the rocks on fire.

The giant flaming ball of fire screamed towards me.

It hit me in the back and I saw darkness.

**_JON_**

_GOD, I shouldn't have exploded at Eclipse like that. Only God knows what got into me, _I thought regretfully.

_I knew I should never have broken our __yawë. Man, I'm such an idiot sometimes_

Jon… 

_Eclipse… is that… you… _I replied slowly and unsure voice.

_Yes, I need your help, Jon._

_Of course, I'd do anything to show you how sorry I am._

_Don't worry about it, just help me, please; it's life or death._

_WHAT? WHO DARES TO TRY TO KILL MY DRAGON? _

_A magician named Jaron._

_Wait, I've heard about him, he was in the Gilead prison for slaughter,and was scheduled to be executed, but he mysteriously escaped._

_Yes, hurry._

_Show me where you are._

She sent me a crisp, clear picture of the stream where I had found her.

She sent me another picture of her captor.

_Yep, that's Jaron, _I thought to myself.

I rushed to the stream as fast as I could.

The time it took to get there went agonizingly slow.

When I got to the small under brush near the stream, I stopped.

_Stop right there, small child. I will destroy you if you move, _A malicious voice said to me.

I slowly strung my bow I always keep with me and turned after nocking an arrow.

_You'll never get my dragon or me alive, _I thought back to Jaron's mind.

_Fool, I killed more of your kind in the Dragon War than any of your kind together has._

_Yeah well that's about to change._

I released the arrow.

Yay for me I get to write a fight scene next chapter. Who will win.


End file.
